


with a kiss on thy drooping brows

by mzishu_shino



Series: with a kiss and a tear on thy drooping brows [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: After 16 years of separation, Diarmuid invited Fionn. As the host, he would like to do something together with his honorable guest; and as a friend, he felt that he should do something for Fionn, with whom things seem a bit wrong.
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne
Series: with a kiss and a tear on thy drooping brows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565425
Kudos: 4





	with a kiss on thy drooping brows

**Author's Note:**

> ooc, 是综合不同作品的我流理解，是团枪  
> 是我的重要母题之一 ”一炮泯恩仇“  
> 很久以前看过一篇双枪,前提是凯尔特主人迎接客人会邀请他们和自己的儿子做一下。那时候我就想那最后一次芬恩拜访迪卢木多的时候岂不是……？但很抱歉忘记了那篇双枪的名字。  
> 新手上路，请多多关照。

With a kiss on thy drooping brows

宴会很成功。仿佛时间倒流回了十六年前，费奥纳骑士团和迪卢木多坐在一起，推杯换盏，讲述着种种趣事。芬恩也开怀地笑着，回忆起昔日的时光。“您看，”莪相对芬恩说，“这样不是很好嘛？我知道您早就开始怀念我们的老朋友了，只是你们两个都不敢打破僵局。迪卢木多，我要赞美你，幸好你对我们发出了邀请，否则只怕你们还都下不来台，甚至永远都不会再见面，更别提这样愉快地相处了！”迪卢木多荣幸地笑了。然而，一个柔美的声音插了进来：“能听到有人这么夸奖这个主意，真是荣幸之至。看到你们果然相处得很好，我就放心了。”  
芬恩和莪相一同抬起头，发现格兰妮正斜倚在门边。一时间，两人的神色都是一僵。  
格兰妮把几个儿女都带了过来，穿梭在费奥纳骑士团之间，一时聊天，一时劝酒，一时讨论对方以及对方儿女的婚姻状况，似乎打定主意要在这些人中间为自己的儿女们找一个良配。就女主人的职责而言，她完成的相当不错。但作为十六年前事件的直接起因和当事人，她在芬恩身边出现得未免太频繁了一点，存在感也有点太高了——照奥斯卡的想法，她最多出来打个招呼，就该远远避开，才不至于让人一直想起当年的不快。  
芬恩和迪卢木多的对话被这突发事件打断了。两个人都尴尬地看向格兰妮，又分别移开了视线。迪卢木多干咳一声，指着自己的几个儿子说：“我记得有人来做客的时候，主人的子侄应当出面招待，不让客人空度春宵才对。在座的所有人都是英雄豪杰，我这几个孩子也都快要长成了，一向非常仰慕各位，如果有谁愿意的话，可以一起度过一个快乐的夜晚，也算是引导他们成人。”  
“哦，那倒不错啊。”科南说，碰碰芬恩的手肘，“你是这里最尊贵的人，你怎么说？”  
格兰妮紧张地扭过头来，视线在几人中扫来扫去。芬恩忽觉心中一阵烦躁，勉强保持着微笑挑挑眉毛：“比起他们，我倒更想邀请迪卢木多呢。”  
格兰妮发出了一声惊呼，又急忙捂住嘴。房间里安静下来，许多人都把眼光投向了这里。芬恩笑了笑：“啊，我只是开玩……”  
迪卢木多说：“好。”

迪卢木多微微地喘息着，渐渐忘记了尴尬。  
他曾经很习惯于和芬恩做这种事。毕竟这样一起体验一下快乐在整个爱林中都是十分普遍的行为，何况骑士团毕竟大都是男性，在不遇到女士的时候就更有这种需要了。而他最喜欢的当然就是和芬恩——整个骑士团中，谁不欢迎芬恩呢？芬恩也一直都很喜爱他，直到——  
芬恩手上的动作忽然重了一点，迪卢木多低低地呜咽了一声，茫然地看了他一眼。芬恩抿着嘴唇，微微地皱着眉，问他：“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉……”有一点奇怪，可能是他脱离其他人生活得太久了，已经几乎忘记了这么做的感受，“好像有点不习惯、哈、但又很熟悉……？”  
芬恩凝视着迪卢木多那张依然俊美的脸上茫然的、微微失神的样子，觉得心中窜起了一股自己都说不清的火焰。这家伙离全情投入还太远了，真想……不，克制一点，他对自己说，不要被奇怪的情绪所左右。你是来和老朋友重新见面、修复关系的，仅此而已。  
芬恩从侧面环抱着迪卢木多，双手温柔而熟练地在他身上游走着、抚慰着他。他们曾经试过很多姿势、很多方法，两个人对对方的身体都很熟悉。快感如期而至，迪卢木多却始终觉得有什么有一点别扭，好像他忘记了什么……  
“迪卢木多。”芬恩叫他。他扭过头去，觉得芬恩脸上掠过了什么情绪。但他从来不擅长体悟别人那些细微的情感，何况芬恩那双碧绿的眼睛如此幽深，仿佛包含着极为复杂的深意，又仿佛什么都没有，他在过去的十六年里学到的解读情绪的方法完全没有用。  
“……你一会儿还是回去吧，”芬恩说，“今夜你的妻子一定会担忧地等你的。”  
“可是我们都还没有开始……？”  
“没关系，”芬恩说，“只是交流一下感情嘛，嗯。得到快乐就好，不需要太过在意做到哪一步这种问题。”说完，还证明般向他笑了笑。  
可是迪卢木多已经不会被这种程度的掩饰骗过了。他已经意识到了是哪里不对：宴会的主人应当是包容、照顾对方的那个人，但刚才芬恩却好像一直在抚慰他，他也就习惯地把自己交给了芬恩，又沉浸在思绪中，没有主动去做些什么。  
现在跟芬恩解释没有意义。毕竟他一向不是很长于言论，而能光靠口才说过芬恩的人讲不定还没有出生。迪卢木多吐了一口气，侧过身去吻住了芬恩的嘴唇，伸手摸向下方。  
手摸到的地方不需要太多挑逗就滚烫坚硬起来，芬恩却很快结束了这个吻，“没有必要，”他哑声说，“你的责任和义务已经尽了，招待客人这样就可以了，我并不要求……”  
“并不是那种原因！”迪卢木多抗议道，却发现芬恩的神色似乎真的有些困惑，“……我……”是啊，按理说这样结束也可以，但他就是觉得……“我想要更多！”  
芬恩的眼睛现在亮得有些惊人了，但他还是慢慢地说：“我已经不是你认识的那个我了、不，应该说你从来没有看到过完整的我。我可是有很多阴暗的部分的，迪卢木多，没必要逞强，回到你妻子的身边去吧，否则你会受伤的。”  
“我不在乎。”迪卢木多说着，在某个敏感的地方打了一个圈。  
芬恩闷哼了一声，按住他的手，低声说：“为什么？”  
他看着迪卢木多的眼睛，迪卢木多也看着他的，“因为……”是啊，为什么呢？“……我只是希望您能够快乐一点……真正的、真正的开心……我过去没能做到、没能注意到这些，但至少现在、在这个方面……”  
他想起和格兰妮一起被追杀的那些日子，他不忿、绝望、精疲力竭，疲于面对自己的困境，见到芬恩时忍不住委屈又愤怒；但在这么多年以后，一切情绪都在记忆中冷却下来，回想起来的时候，他开始猜想当初芬恩所面对的情绪：芬恩是不是也很悲伤、也很委屈呢？也许这不过是徒劳的幻想与对自己的苛责，但如果当初他可以再照顾一点芬恩的情绪……  
他说得颠三倒四，对自己的表达能力深感遗憾。但很快，他就不再烦心于措辞了——芬恩一把将他按倒在了床上，高高地举起他的双腿，进入了他。  
“唔！”虽然之前有做过准备，刚才也被手指进来抚摸过，迪卢木多还是不由自主地叫了一声。芬恩盯着他：“怎么？后悔了吗？”  
迪卢木多的回应是伸出双手，搂住了对方的背。  
芬恩冲他露齿一笑，动了起来：“那么，这可是你自己决定的。”  
敏感点很快别找到，被以正确和错误的角度摩擦着，疼痛和快感混杂在一起，狂暴地袭击着他，耳边是芬恩的低声絮语：“你这十六年都没有用过后面吧？紧了很多嘛……腿再张开一点，连这种技巧都生疏了吗？还说什么要取悦我呢……”  
肠道壁因为这样的言辞而越发绞紧了，湿润起来，迪卢木多呻吟着努力分开双腿，律动着迎合芬恩的节奏，结果是被进入得更深。身体深处的异物感让他觉得又陌生、又熟悉，又难受、又快乐。他说：“我主……啊！”  
芬恩低下头咬住了他的喉结，有那么一瞬间，迪卢木多几乎以为他想咬破自己的喉咙，就如同野狼对待生死仇敌一般。但芬恩轻轻地咬了一口，便向下移去，开始更重地啃噬他的锁骨，然后是他的乳头。会留下痕迹的，格兰妮看到会伤心吧，这个念头飞快地从迪卢木多脑海中掠过，又飞快地消失在一阵阵袭来的热潮中。  
芬恩看着迪卢木多。在离开他的十六年里骑士变了很多，这不是说那张俊美的脸上爬上了细纹——虽然这也是难免的，但芬恩并不是指这个，而是说他整个人的气质都发生了改变。那种曾经让芬恩如此喜爱、又曾经让他如此愤怒的、天不怕地不怕、什么时候都理直气壮的少年气消失了，取而代之的是一种微妙的忧郁，还有更加成熟却小心翼翼的举止。为什么呢，芬恩想，心头一阵刺痛。他好像错过了迪卢木多成熟的过程，又好像一手促成了痛苦带来的改变。可是他从来不想这样、哪种都不想……所以，为什么呢？  
只有迪卢木多那撮长长的额发被汗水沾在额头上，依然那么熟悉。  
现在，骑士瞪大了眼睛，那双矫健的长腿无意识地收紧，低声说：“格兰妮……”  
芬恩恼怒地堵住了他的嘴。两条舌头在口腔中激烈地挣扎着、缠斗着，久久不能分出胜负。  
当这个吻终于结束的时候，迪卢木多喘了口气，急急道：“不是的、我是说，格兰妮好像在外面……那是她的脚步声。”  
侧耳细听，轻轻的、迟疑的脚步声在门外徘徊。  
“那又怎么样，”芬恩近乎冷笑着说，“在你答应招待我的时候，不，在你们请我们来做客的时候，她就应该有所准备了，你也是。”  
他伸手拍了拍迪卢木多的屁股，将对方整个人翻了过来，从后方重新进入了他。  
迪卢木多被芬恩压着跪在床上，窘迫地压抑着自己的喘息，指望格兰妮听不到什么，可以尽快离开。下一瞬，腰间忽然一软，芬恩在他耳边低语：“你这个敏感点，格兰妮知道吗？”  
迪卢木多没有回答，芬恩咬了咬他的耳垂，又一路吮吸起他的后颈，仿佛有意在他身上多留下一些痕迹。内里的那个小点一直被撞击着，带来一阵又一阵难以抵御的快感，此时的摩擦却忽然变得若有若无。迪卢木多忍不住扭动起了腰肢。  
芬恩轻笑起来：“这么想要？格兰妮可在外面听着哦？还是说——你其实因为这个更加兴奋了？”  
后穴的温度和分泌出的液体似乎在佐证着这一点。迪卢木多想要停下自己的动作，却感到一阵难耐。这太奇怪了，他想，明明是自然而然、合乎道理的事，明明以前只觉得快乐，现在却显得如此的……羞耻。他近乎呜咽着，低低地说：“我主、我……”  
芬恩似笑似叹地呼出一口气，重新动作起来。那个点受到的猛烈撞击让他浑身一颤，感觉已经到了极限，而那双禁锢着他臂膀的手挪开了，轻轻划过他的锁骨、乳头、腹肌，按向他已经挺起的阳具。外界来的新刺激让前面和后面一起收缩起来，在芬恩有进一步的动作之前，他失声惊叫，射了出来。  
大脑一片空白。他甚至忘记了格兰妮，忘记了自己刚才发出了声音。过了好一会儿，一条不着边际的思绪才从脑海中冒了出来：真奇怪，明明年轻的人应该更持久一点的，大概他真的太长时间没有这么做过了。  
芬恩搂抱着他，停下了动作，但迪卢木多还记得自己的承诺。射出来之后的后穴变得有些过于敏感了，他忍耐着近乎过界的异物感和刺激抬起臀部，努力吞吐芬恩的下体。  
“有必要吗？”芬恩向迪卢木多的耳根吹着气，“这样你并不快乐吧？”“有必要，我说过要尽力让您快乐吧，”骑士认真地回答，“而且，能够再次和您这样亲密，我已经很快乐了。”  
……真拿他没办法啊，芬恩恼火又愉快地想。他结束了这个别扭的姿势，扶起迪卢木多，示意他坐上来。  
骑士喘息着，发出诱人的气音。他的额发在激烈的运动中有些乱了，垂落在那颗动人的泪痣旁边，和俊美的脸庞一样湿漉漉的。此刻他眼神迷离，却依旧有着正直的神气。这种气质从未离开过他呢，芬恩怜爱地凑上前去，吻了吻他的额发与泪痣，然后是他因此微微瞪大的、琥珀色的眼睛。看到迪卢木多因此露出那种不安又迷蒙的神色，他忍不住露出了一个恶作剧一般的笑容。  
“迪卢木多，”他喊，“迪卢木多。”  
“是，我主……？”  
芬恩芬恩的手按在迪卢木多的后颈上，把他那具精壮健美的肉体紧紧地按向自己的肩。你有多喜欢格兰妮呢？他想问。你这些年过得怎么样？你后悔背叛我吗？你怪我吗？你想我吗？你爱我吗？  
……现在你是属于我的，对吗？  
但他只是又喊了一遍迪卢木多的名字，抱着他，在骑士的回应声中释放在了他的体内。  
迪卢木多倚靠在芬恩肩上，两个人都微微喘息着，大汗淋漓。忽然，迪卢木多挺直身体，抓住芬恩的肩膀，注视了他一瞬，然后吻了吻他的眉心。  
“请您……开心一点吧，”迪卢木多说，“您自己也许没有发现吧，可是，多奇怪我以前也从未注意到啊——虽然您的嘴角带着从容的笑意，眉眼间却带着尖锐而深沉的悲痛。也许能化解这个的并不是我，但至少，那些我带来的烦恼……如果有我能够做到的事……”  
芬恩看着他，好像在看一个奇迹，又好像在看一个期待已久却来得太晚的礼物。他的手指拂过骑士身上的红痕，垂下眼睛，放轻了声音：“……当然，迪卢木多……一切都会变好的。”


End file.
